User blog:Pigboy24/Pigboy Sins Fanon Reacts to Kidboy Reacts To
And now... my revenge! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK, yes he is gone now but I never had a chance to do this so here I go. In this series I will be reacting to "Kidboy Reacts To" episodes in italic. Now let's go over his first episode: Yes, explain that you're reacting in italics but we figured out what you're doing by reading the title. Be more like me. +1 Kidboy Reacts To...... Spin-Offs! This episode: A Day With Spongebob Squarepants: Shorts! Oh my god! This seems SO exciting. Real good hook Kidboy. +1 FAIL! Well, seeing as I just mashed The Fine Bros. and Cinema Sins together, it's not actually my hook. Also, what's the purpose of putting 'insert sarcasm here'? +2 (The short opens up at the Krusty Krab with Squidward talking to Spongebob) Squidward: Hurry up with that patty, Spongebob! Why the link on random word? +1 FAIL! Spongebob: Hurry up? Really? You never move around at all, and now you expect me to? Why don't you make these patties yourself? REVENGE! Not revenge. Simply speech. +1 FAIL! I don't know if you've realised but that's just Kidboy language for 'burn' or 'get rekt'. +1 Squidward: Are you just gonna stand there making stupid comments or are you gonna hurry up?! Spongebob: Neither. YOU'RE gonna shut up, and I'M gonna do whatever the heck I wanna. MORE REVENGE! But I'm surprised he isn't fired yet. But since Squidward never is, it's understandable. Why are you surprised? SpongeBob has only said two rude things in the episode so far and I don't think that would really matter. And again. Not revenge. Simply speech. +2 FAILS! A. I was talking about Squid B. I'm not gonna repeat myself. +2 (Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs' office where Squidward and Spongebob are talking to Mr. Krabs) More random links! +1 FAIL! Sigh. +1 Mr Krabs: What's going on here? Squidward: CheeseHead here thinks it's more funny to make jokes than to do his work! Band Geeks and WhoBob WhatPants? reference. And since when has Squidward called SpongeBob that? Since now. Does not reference Band Geeks. There is no problem with episode references anyway. And he HAS, as a matter of fact, called SpongeBob "CheeseHead" before in ADWSS. +2 FAILS! Yes, you got me on the reference part but I was talking about the main show. For a spin-off that basically isn't any different to it, did you expect me to know that? +1 (Spongebob sits down) Mr Krabs: Is that true Spongebob? Spongebob: Oh, look who's the daily disciplinarian now. (in mocking voice) "Is that true SpongeBob?" (stops mocking voice) Nope, but what's true is that you're an idiot. You have a thing for useless links, don't ya? +1 FAIL! You know what, I'm gonna double sin every time this happens. +4 This episode would be completely different if Patrick was in it. Nope. Wouldn't change it a bit. +1 FAIL! I'm not gonna sin him but rather sin myself. -1 Mr Krabs: Me boy, since when have you become so rude? Spongebob: Since the time Squidward became fat. In other words, as long as I've been alive. Again, Patrick = completely different. Also Squidward was fat in Squid Baby. Again, Patrick = wouldn't change it a bit. Also, ADWSS does not chronologically link to the events of every episode in the original series. Besides, if you're saying "Squidward was fat in Squid Baby" doesn't that mean you're actually supporting what I wrote? :P +3 FAILS! Umm, that almost made zero sense. +1 Mr Krabs: Oh dear. (Transition to Bikini Bottom Mental Institute) Mr Krabs: What seems to be the problem, doctor? Psychiatrist: I am not a doctor. I am a psychiatrist! Probably added for humor, anyway normally he'd be called a doctor by his visitors. It is added for humour. Are you blind? Nothing wrong with adding a few jokes into an episode anyway: otherwise the episode would be just plain bland. And I'm pretty sure they would call him a psychiatrist. +3 FAILS! Mr Krabs: Whatever. Can you just tell me what's wrong?. Full stop after question mark? This episode was originally written by IRmjii, who (no offense) doesn't have the best spelling/grammar. I did a big revamp of this episode, and while editing, I did not see the useless period and didn't delete it. You shouldn't really be criticizing grammar in your "Kidboy Reacts To" anyway considering you have bad grammar as well. :P +1 FAIL! Oh, burn. I'm so scared. +1 Phsychiatrist: Apparently he had a lump on his toe according to an X-Ray we did on him. At first we thought it was a tumour, but it turned out to be one measly pebble. We got rid of it and now he is fine. Mr Krabs: You have a lot to explain, boy-o. The random links. They return! +1 FAIL! +2 Spongebob: Heheheheheheh........ (The short ends) (Kidboy Reacts Episode One Ends) And no that won't repeat every episode. What do you mean? And why should I care? And why the caps on each word in the parentheses? And why the repetitive sentence format for me? +3 FAILS! A. Actually, the last one is a fail to YOU. B. I was sinning the fact that we obviously would know that the episode had ended without IRmjii specifically telling us. Thanks To... IRmjii for the idea and for writing the episode. The Fine Bros for your marvellous videos on YouTube. Seems like someone used a bit of "inspiration" from them *copied*. And also.... learn to spell. Marvelous has one l. +2 FAILS! Actually, there is a red squiggly line under your spelling of the word. +1 Kids React To..... for the idea of the series. Yep. "Inspiration" was used. And I see how you got the series idea: "Oh look, Kids React To. KidBOY reacts to would be even better! Why don't I make it a blog series on SBFW?" +2 FAILS! No. Didn't you see the amount of people making these on the blog at the time? +1 SuperFanon'D! for becoming a worker on ADWSS, without you this spin-off would have gone down hill and I wouldn't be reacting to this. Saying "you" refers to the reader. The reader is not going to always be me. "Him" is the word you're looking for. Down hill? Downhill. It's one word. Also the only difference it would make if I DIDN'T work for ADWSS is that there would be bad grammar. While I edit IR's episodes I leave the jokes intact, as long as they aren't cruddy. (no offense) And if you're saying the series would go downhill, that means you're judging the show's quality by grammar, which is rather stupid considering you have bad grammar, as stated before. +4 FAILS! No, I was referring to you obviously. +1 And the fail count is...... 29 FAILS! Wow. Needs some work I guess. Let's see how that goes on the Kidboy Reacts To Fail-o-meter: the average fail amount throughout all his episodes. Fail-o-meter says the average is: 29 fails per episode! Needless much? Agreed. You literally made that up to sound cool. Also, this episode is a SHORT so other episodes would have more sins or 'fails' as I called them. +2 Anywho catch the next episode at.... a while after the next Kidboy Reacts To episode which actually has no episode planout! :P Nor does anything else apart from a few things... +1 SINS: 24 (Maybe you were right but what'd ya expect?) SENTENCE: Let's see how that goes on the Kidboy Reacts To Fail-o-meter: the average fail amount throughout all his episodes. (wtf) Next episode... Even Moar Raw! Category:Blog posts